


Lucio- stop!

by GodOfCake



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Heavy Rape, LIKE REALLY HEAVY RAPE PLS DONT READ IF IT GIVES YOU PTSD, Lucio/malemc, M/M, Male MC, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Julian/apprentice, Slurs, handjob, homophobic, probably more in the future - Freeform, tagging as I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfCake/pseuds/GodOfCake
Summary: What happens when Lucio gets a little to pent up...
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just about the rape-iest story I have ever written if you don’t have like a major rape kink don’t read...

Lucio looked me up and down, his thin lips forming a grin from what was moments ago a wholesome smile.   
“What?” I chuckled, lifting my gaze to meet his rose red eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I just can’t stop thinking about how lucky I am.” He winked. “Remember when I told you that I’d spoil you, once this was all over anyways-“ he began to unbutton his shirt and huffed gently “-well I could spoil you now…” 

His voice was raised over the sound of the pouring water into the tub, I shook my head, “I really don’t think now’s a good time.” I sighed “we’re here to quickly wash up because we’re covered in days worth of filth.” 

He sauntered over to me, bare chested and sweaty from the heat and humidity of the steamy room. “At least let me help you then,” he whispered, his face inches from my ear and his hot breath making my heart skip a beat. He didn’t give me time to respond as he started to unbutton my own shirt, standing much closer than he needed to be. The clash of his cool metal hand on my heated skin made my breathing speed up and my pants begin to tighten. 

“Aw you’re already hot and heated?” He whispered again, this time experimentally nipping at my earlobe. 

“Lucio stop- I already said we can’t” I emphasized, pulling away from him and busying myself with pouring white-rose scented bubbles into the large tub, which was almost full now. Fidgeting nervously I glanced at the Count, he was glaring almost angrily at me. I felt my throat beginning to try and swallow the lump that formed, and failing to do just that. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t want to make him mad but he should also understand why we can’t do anything right now. My thoughts contradicted each other for a moment as I watched him walk to the wall and reach for a bathrobe hanging on hook before smoothly sliding it on and catching my gaze. I gulped and looked back down at the tub. 

He stood and watched me, not speaking until the tub faucet automatically shut off when it completed filling. I looked down at myself and now felt self conscious about getting in the tub. I knew this would be one of the only chances I’d get for the next few days and god knows I need it, but Lucios white-hot gaze felt like it was burning holes through my back as he walked over and removed his pants and underwear walking into the water till he was deep enough that the bubbles could cover his modesty before peeling off his now half wet bath robe and throwing it in a pile at the edge of the tub. 

“Well?” He asked, looking at me expectantly, “aren’t you going to get in?” He smiled weakly and pumped some soap into his hands, rubbing it seductively on his chest without breaking eye contact. “Come on, Y/n, I won’t do anything you don’t want to do, but you do need a bath.” He joked, a small chuckle bubbling from his throat. 

His laugh put me at ease and without saying anything I quickly finished undoing my shirt and throwing it off. “Close your eyes a second!” I said playfully when I noticed Lucio staring at my every move. He held his hands up defensively and shut his eyes as I removed my underwear and pants and walked into the almost scalding water to sit opposite of him. 

“I’m gonna open my eyes, ok?” He laughed and gave me an incredulous look when he realized I was sitting almost as far away as I could be. It’s not that I didn’t trust Lucio… it’s just that I know what he’s like when he’s mad. “Why are you all the way over there?” He asked sliding on the smooth submerged seats of the tub till he was merely a foot away. 

“Well it doesn’t look like you're giving me much of the option to sit that far away anyways-“ I said uncomfortably, feigning a smile. 

“Because who wouldn’t want to sit as close to  
Me as possible?” He said jokingly, but I felt the lump in my throat beginning, again, to form. I just shrugged and scooted a couple inches away from him. “Are you mad at me?” He raised his voice in question and concerned confusion. “I haven’t even done anything?” He stated with the tone of a question, as if asking through his tough facade what was wrong, I caught his gaze and he looked at me through squinted eyes. “-I stopped when you told me to, I don’t know why you’re mad.” He said, lowering his voice back to his normal tone. 

“I’m not mad Lucio, I just never know what to expect from you-“ I mumbled, looking away from him and shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. 

He was quiet for a second, as if in thought. “You don’t know what to expect from me?” He repeated, his eyes squinting again, “what the hell does that mean?” 

I could hear the anger in his voice and felt my throat lock up, I couldn’t move or speak. Suddenly I became very aware that I was naked in a steamy bath with him and I felt every muscle and thought in my brain telling me to leave and move and get out, but I just sat there, eyes fixed on a pile of bubbles floating listlessly in the water. 

Lucio seemed to become aware of this fact, but didn’t move his eyes from me. The water was beginning to cool, but steam still rose steadily into the colder air of the room. “Jesus you fucking faggot-“ he seemed to laugh defensively “-you give yourself way to much fucking credit. As if anyone would actually fucking want to rape you.” He glared.

Tears were forming in my eyes I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak and now my vision was blurring because Im stupid enough to cry over him. I thought to myself. He didn’t actually hate me I know it, he just over reacts when he’s in the wrong, and in that he always ends up saying fucked up shit. Finally I mustered up the courage to speak, hardly more that whisper but something nonetheless. “I’m sorry…” I choked and I could feel his defensive form crack. He raised his hand to wipe my tears but when I flinched away I knew I’d just enraged him more. 

He moved quickly, grabbing my hands by the wrists when I held them defensively in front of my chest as a last resort. He raised the over my head and painfully pinned them behind my back in an angle that I’m sure isn’t natural. “Lucio-“ I sobbed, “Lucio please, please stop. Please I don’t want to do this -please” I begged but just pressed his lips to mine, so firmly I could almost feel his anger through my lips. I didn’t kiss him back I just shook my head and tried to back up but it wasn’t any use. He bit my lip hard enough to cause blood to pool into my mouth, forcing my lips open and using his tongue as he pleased. “Lucio stop!“ I almost screamed when he finally stopped for a breath. He paused for a moment reflectively staring at me, I could feel blood pouring from my mouth and pooling in the water, an almost regretful look overcame him and gave me just enough power to kick and squirm. 

He pinned me by sitting on my lap, one hand still holding my wrists behind my back and the other wiping blood from my lips. “Y/n-“ he moaned as I again tried to free myself, only causing my hips to roll and hotly roll against my oppressors. He bit his lip seductively as he watched me struggle, it made me sick to the stomach to think he found this attractive. “Y/n, if you know what’s good for you, stop fighting-“ he laughed, rolling his hips against mine. The feeling made my eyes flutter shut, making me feel immediately guilty. “-or don’t stop, to be honest, It’s hot for me either way.” He grinned and took my lips back into his mouth, sucking and biting and moaning as he grinded against me. 

“You’re sick” I yelled. “Fucking disgusting mistake of nature!” he only chuckled and sucked the part on my neck that causes me to reflectively moan. I knew he left a mark, multiple actually. Bloody bruises lining my neck saying he took me, and turned me into a whore. 

“What could I do to make you enjoy this like I am?” He asked, moaning into my ear. I knew he was trying to make me feel worse, of course that was, that’s all he ever does- my thoughts were cut off by a moan from my own throat, making me sob more. Lucio had his real hand around my cock, using a slow and tight pace making me gag and moan despite my best attempts to drown them before the Count could hear them. I knew they were urging him on. 

“Oh now I thought you weren’t enjoying this, Y/n.” He grinned, fastened the speed and sucked on my ear lobe. “Faggot” he whispered, again and again into my ear. My sobs became a steady mixture of moans and groans as I subconsciously began to buck my hips into his hand, despite my brain telling me to stop and try to escape. My primal instincts were stronger. 

Lucio noticed and took advantage, using his fingers to manipulate me until I came with a heavy moan and my head fell tiredly into the crook of his neck. “Fuck, Lucio…” I sighed, almost forgetting everything as I floated in my mind in a minute of calamity. I thought he was done, his breath was heavy and he’d yet to make any further moves. Until it took me over and I began sobbing, tears streamed down my face and blood pooled from my mouth and neck into the rose scented water. This seemed to bring him back to reality and he began to laugh, it started from a chuckle, barely audible, into a horrible laugh of a monster. 

He forced me to look in his eyes, I know mine looked terrified, like a deer caught in the head lights of a semi-truck. I was stuck, motionless and in the most helpless situation of my life. “Lucio-“ I started hardly able to keep my voice from cracking, “- please…” that beg was my last attempt. I had no more strength, I was drained emotionally and physically and he knew it. He knew he had all the power over me and he loved it. 

“Oh darling,” he whispered, “you can’t truly believe that I’d be done with you that fast.” He said with a wink, and I couldn’t stand to look him in the eyes any longer. I let my head fall forward, my eyes staring blankly at the pool as the tears dropped neatly into the nearly cooled water. He could do whatever he pleased to me because I did not have the power to fight back and that thought sickened me. 

He experimentally let go of my arms and when I failed to do anything with them he grinned. “So you’ve finally given up, about time you fucking faggot.” He reversed our position, so I was seated on his lap and he locked both hands tightly to my hips, and I let my chest fall against him so my head layed lamely on his shoulder.   
“Jesus Christ, if you’re not going to fight you have to at least help, you can’t just lay there or in the one who has to do all the work.” He growled and tightened his grip on my hips till mewled in pain. “Oh?” He tried again, getting the same result as the first time, “so you can still feel…” he whispered seductively, I could feel his smirk against my ear. 

I tried to ignore his pulsing cock as he rolled our hips together, this time caused a sharp intake of my breath, but it just caused me to feel worse. “Stop it.” I managed, my voice weak but confident. “Lucio I’m begging you please stop.” I said again, pushi by myself off of him before he could react. I was almost there, almost to the edge of the tub before he tackled me under the water. I screamed and gulped for air but my lungs were crushed and swallowed by water as he struggled to pull me back to the surface and out of the water. 

“Christ, Y/n-“ he groaned, “I thought you stopped this bullshit.” He said as he hauled me out of the water and onto the stiff stone of the surrounding floor. 

“Why are you doing this, Lucio? Do you feel that much of a need to prove me wrong?” I asked. My sobs catching the words in my throat and making them almost indecipherable. Instead of answering he crawled over me, sucking my lips into his again and biting the same spot he did earlier, causing more blood to puddle. I tried to squirm out from under him but he held me firmly to the spot, hands running through my hair he moaned and reached his hand down to grab both of our dicks with one of his giant palms and begin a steady pace once again, but this time including himself. “-Y/n!” He moaned, biting my neck. 

Just then I heard the large click of the door opening. The only way I could tell it was real and not just my imagination was Lucio fearfully looking up and then back down at me and then again at the door. 

“I’m sorry, Count for In-interrupting” the scrawny servant stuttered, “but, N-Nadia told me to bring you outfits for when you’re done.” From the sound of his voice I could only assume he was blushing madly because of the sight in front of him, but that’s when I realized he could help. As bad as I didn’t want to get Lucio in trouble I needed out of this situation before he legitimately hurt me. 

“Help! Please! He’s raping me! I need-“ Lucio’s hand almost immediately covered my mouth and I still tried to scream through it, though you could hardly hear it at all. 

“You need to leave.” Lucios tone was deadly as his glare. I began to struggle again, kicking and punching, anything I could do I did. Anything to get the servants attention.

“B-but-“ the servant started, not knowing what to do in the situation. 

“Leave!” The Count yelled, a traumatizing yell that made the servant skitter off like a rabbit, shutting the door behind him.

He seemed to have a new urge for hurrying, which made my situation all the worse. “I need to finish darling, or we could get caught…” he breathed heavily and reached down, grabbing my legs and forcing them to sit on his shoulders. “Lucio- please this could be so much better!” I cried, getting ready to again give up the struggle, it was only wasting my energy. 

He glared at me and I shut my eyes as tears wet my face. Suddenly I felt an incredible pain and realized he put it in. I screamed and thrashed, to the point that he punched me. My ears rang and the tears in my eyes just about doubled. When I came back to my senses Lucio already started a frivolous pace, his lips on mine, muffling all of my subconscious moans. He groaned into my lips and thrust his hips into mine, I cursed, the pain was nowhere near gone but had already subsided quite a lot. “Faggot..” he moaned into my ear. “You're a faggot. That’s why I’m doing this, you have to fuck the gay out of a faggot.” He sucked on my neck, leaving a fresh hicky. “Or I guess in this case, rape the gay out of the faggot- oh god” he picked up the speed digging his nails into my shoulders, drawing blood with his metal hand and causing my nails to gauge long scratches into the Counts back. “Fuck! Y/n I’m going to cum-“ he moaned into my lips, his hot breath making me climax for the second time in the last hour. 

“Lucio- oh my god- Lucio!” I groaned, running my fingers through his platinum hair as I finish, creating a sticky mess between us and falling almost limp onto the ground as my body processed my orgasm, becoming extra sensitive and causing me to spasm with every touch and causing me to moan with every pump. 

“Goddamnit y/n, you fucking whore!” Lucio yelled as his pace picked up to almost twice the speed of his original rhythm. Eventually my body shut down because of the over stimulation and I felt my eyes start to shut as Lucio continues to fuck into me, moaning and biting and scratching me till I’m bloody. 

When I woke up the Count was nowhere to be seen. I was a sore and throbbing mess and felt horrible all over. Outside the window the moon shone brightly and the once hot room dropped into the low 60’s leaving me freezing and naked on the stone floor. “Lucio?” My voices was broken but loud enough to be heard from at least his room, which was attached to this bathhouse.

“Christ-“ Lucio mumbled as he stumbled into the room, he looked exhausted and just stared at me before grabbing a bathrobe from the wall and throwing it at me. I used the little energy I had and pulled my arms through the sleeves and tied it around my waist. Lucio picked me up bridal style from the ground and I made no attempt to move except for balancing my weight to make it easier for him to carry me. 

He set me gently on the king-sized bed covered in exotic animal furs and expensively dyed blankets. He helped tuck me in before walking around and getting in on his side. It was quiet for almost 10 minutes before Lucio broke the silence. “You know I’m sorry, right?” His voice sounded sincere and almost depressed. I turned so my face was a foot or two away from his and I just stared at him. I felt more tears wetting my eyes but didn’t let them fall. This always happened. He’d always treat my like I was worse than trash, beat me up, fuck me, and then say he was sorry. But he never was. 

“Whatever, Lucio.” I sighed and turned back around, feeling him scoot closer and spoon me was just as much part of his routine as the rest. “Goodnight.” I whispered, knowing that just as much as the rest, me forgiving him was the routine as well. 

“Goodnight, my darling,” he said sweetly, and kissed me on the neck.


	2. 2

When my eyes fluttered open Lucio had apparently dragged me into his bed, covered in exotic animal furs and expensively dyed blankets. My body was an aching, sticky mess and I cursed him for at least not rinsing me off before he threw me in here. I looked around and it took my eyes a moment to adjust when they landed on the platinum haired count. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake..” he muttered, avoiding my gaze, I knew there was more he wanted to say, but his ego wouldn’t let him. So instead I decided to force it out of him. 

I attempted to slowly raise to a sitting position, making sure to gasp dramatically in pain on the way up. Lucio immediately made a move to help me before I successfully sat up and he glared at the floor. “Fuck, I’d rather be dead than feel like this…” I groaned and smacked a hand to forehead. Not taking my eyes off of the Count, I knew he felt guilty, his eyes avoided mine but watched my body with every move. When I made attempt to move again I didn’t need to fake the pain, “I think I’m going to vomit-“ i muttered and quickly stood to try and make it to the bathroom as to not ruin his sheets.

Needless to say, my body didn’t make it very far. My sore and aching mess of limbs failed to have the power of even letting me stand. 

“Y/n!” Lucio lunged at me, trying to catch me before I fell but he was too late; my legs crumpled underneath me and I sank heavily to the floor, still with the feeling of being sick. “Fuck— Y/n,” Lucio mumbled as he sank to his knees besides me and heaved me up so my head rested against his chest. He wiped the hair out of my eyes and my body tensed out of defense, remembering the actions of the previous night. 

Instead of looking angry like he would have yesterday, the Count softened and pulled me into a ridgid hugs that my body refused to melt into. I could feel his gaze sweeping over my body looking at the damage he caused. My neck was a bruised mess of love-bites and hickeys and I could feel at least one gouge in my shoulder that could be deep enough for stitches. My ass ached to the point I don’t think I could sit normally. “I’m fine” I hissed at Lucio, trying to hint at him to get away from me. 

His eyes flickered with distress and his eyebrows creased worryingly. “You need medical attention,” he whispered under his breath and cursed. “Let me help you back Into bed—“ I glared at him and refused to move “please, Jesse, I know this was all my fault but let me do what I can to help you now.” He begged me. 

“You’re right…” I muttered, and made heavy eye contact as I continued “It is your fault, and I don’t need a doctor, it’ll just get you in trouble.” 

Lucios eyes flicked from me to the door and back again contemplating his choices. “I’m the Count” he said matter of factly, “the doctor wouldn’t be allowed to question me.” He decided. I shook my head and used the little strength I had left to heave myself from the floor, Lucios hands on my hips as he helped to balance me. Almost instinctively his hands slightly tightened and I quickly shoved myself away from him, not meeting his gaze. He squinted his eyes but nodded, making sure I was able to seat myself on the bed before he walked out of the room in a flurry of white and red. 

I guess I had fallen back to sleep because when I awoke it was to the cold rim of a stethoscope on my bare chest. Glanced around and the doctor acknowledged me with a nod and continued using his device. When he pulled the stethoscope from his ears, he began to talk to me. “Good afternoon, Y/n, if you don’t mind I’d like to discuss a few things with you alone.” The doctor said casting a sidelong glance at Lucio who was hovering nearby looking worrisome. 

He seemed to get the hint and walked out of hearing distance to sit himself on a sleek red loveseat in the corner of the room. “Okay, Y/n, first things first; you will need stitches here and here—“ he pointed to a spot on my shoulder and a spot on my hip. I glanced ruefully at my hands folded neatly in my lap, avoiding eye contact. “And secondly you will most definitely be bedridden for at least a couple of days, a couple weeks at most.” 

“Yes, Sir, thank you” I cursed myself in my mind ‘a couple of weeks…’ he eyed me suspiciously. 

“Now I know the Count said I was not to question him, but I do believe it would greatly help me if you were to answer a couple things I’m curious about?” He asked, but his tone didn’t really give me the option to not respond, forcing me to gulp and nod. “Ah great, so…” he began, eyeing me up and down. I could feel my cheeks tinting with blush. “How did this happen, y/n?” 

I stared at him longer than necessary and quickly looked back down, “surely you know the answer to that question, sir.” I said quietly, my voice wavering lightly. 

“Ah well it appears one way but is told another, The Count claimed that he brought you back here after a fervent fight with a monster.” The doctor explained. I tilted my head so that Lucio was in my field of vision. His face tainted red as he strained to hear our conversation. 

“Then I do not see why you are continuing to question me.” I hissed. Laying my head back on the pillow and pulling a blanket to cover my face. I heard the doctor sigh and have a short conversation with the Count before leaving the room with the groan of the heavy door echoing behind him. 

“What did you say to him?” Lucio asked me, trying and failing to keep the urgency out of his voice. 

I pulled the blanket down and glared at him “I didn’t say anything!” I huffed, “though he obviously knows what really happened…” I let my gaze fall from his eyes and down my slightly exposed chest. “Why couldn’t you have at least rinsed me before throwing me into bed, I just feel like a sticky disgusting mess.” I almost sobbed, I could feel my voice hitching in my throat. 

“What did you expect me to do?” He growled, “I was tired too!” He said dramatically, “— plus you were out cold, I didn’t know what to do…” I stopped listening to him long before he concluded and became searingly uncomfortable by the fact that he just acknowledged it like anything else he’s done. 

“Lucio?” I said quietly.

“Yes?” He asked gently, sitting down on the bed next to me.

“Please leave, please,” I sobbed and it suddenly just all tumbled out of me, “please, Lucio, I don’t want to see you, I don’t want you near me, I just need you to let me be!” I begged “please,” 

He stared at me, his eyes settling on every mark and injury and scratch with a new and more mournful look with each one. He stood, “I, uhm, I’ll go get us some lunch.” He tried to smile reassuringly and leaned down to kiss me goodbye out of habit, causing him to frown even more when I shut my eyes and moved my head away. 

When Lucio was gone, the doctor reappeared, a medical kit in hand and began to do the stitches in an awkward silence. 

“So…” I looked the doctor up and down. He was tall, gangly even, with long limbs and a thin frame. Over one eye sat a traditional looking eyepatch and the rumors I remembered hearing over the last couple of months returned to my mind. “Are you Julian?” I asked, stifling a breath as he tugged the last stitch tight. 

“That I am” he grinned at me. A contagious smile that I couldn’t help but return. He was young, only a few years older than me but his eyes looked experienced and sharp. He met my eyes after a moment of me staring and my faces immediately colored. “Is there something on my face?” He joked, pulling the blanket down lower to reach the injury on my hip. Unfortunately it was fairly obvious what caused it. The sharp claw like fingers of Lucios golden arm had dug into my lower frontal hip and made three bloodied holes, close enough together that they seemed to almost combine into one, his pinky must have failed to be as strong as his other fingers, as it only caused a slight scratch where another hole should have been. 

It was low enough to be heavily awkward for the both of us, but the doctor left the blanket just high enough to cover my modesty but low enough that the touch of the doctors cold fingers sent zaps of pleasure straight to the part he felt like he never wanted to feel or have felt again.

“...Why did you let this happen?” Julian said quietly. Running his fingers gently Across the swollen wound. He didn’t meet my eyes, and I made no attempt to meet his. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” I almost hissed at him. “If you’re not going to sew it up then mind your own business.” I huffed, crossing my arms and painfully gasping as it strained the new stitches in my shoulder. 

“Careful!” He said alarmed before settling back down to finish threading his needle. “And just by the way, I’m not trying to pry into your business, I just want you to know that if you are in trouble…  
I can help.”

I glanced nervously at him and back to the door. “I’m not in trouble.” I said confidently “everyone makes mistakes, he just took it a little too far… it’s not a big deal.” I shook my head and glanced at the doctor's expression of worry. “Never mind, fuck off, I don’t need your help” I growled, shoving him away as he was about to begin stitching.

“Y/n I-“ Julian began but the bedroom door groaned open and Lucio walked in. 

Eyeing the doctor and me suspiciously, “Jules, you're not allowed in unless I’m here, got it?” He said seriously, almost angrily setting down the tray of food he brought for us. 

“Lucio, I was just stitching him up. But I do want to ask you a few more things before I leave…”  
They walk a few feet away, but close enough that I can hear them if I make any attempt to. 

“First of all I think that a personal room would likely help him heal—“ Julian starts but stutters when Lucio begins to glare at him. “Uhm, oh yes, as I was saying if he were to have a personal room, or even bed, it would factor out a few harmful things to his recovery. 

“Like?” Lucio asked, his eyes squinted and foot tapping the ground expectantly. 

“Well, less possible movement in bed, such as at night and stuff, and the other is…” he stalled, clearing his throat, “less of a chance of possible, uhm, intercourse.” He whispered the last word. 

The Count's face flushed and immediately turned to a scowl. “Out, Jules.” He hissed and the Doctor held his hands out defensively as he walked through the door. 

“Absolutely no intercourse.” Julian said in all seriousness, then grinned and closed the door.

“He never finished stitching my hip.” I groaned, and later back down into a position comfortable enough as to not harm my shoulder. 

“Let me see it,” Lucio said, picking the food tray back up and carrying it over to the bed, setting it next to me. I made no attempt to move myself, so it wasn’t surprising when the Count sat a mere couple of inches away and began to pull down the blanket. After a moment I realized my breathing had upped in pace and I was nearly hyperventilating. Lucio looked at me with a concerned look but failed to stop himself from what he was doing. 

He pulled the blanket down to the same point as Julian had and began to run the icy fingers of his metal hand over the wound. The chill was almost refreshing but stung when he ran them directly over the open cuts. I flinched and he looked at me curiously. My breathing was still shallow and sharp. I glared at his eyes ruefully, trying to think of what was going on in his sinister brain. Lucio settled his palm over the wound, making me almost yelp in pain. His lips curled into a smile as he pressed harder and I shuttered shakily. 

“Lucio, stop.” I pushed his hand away, but it only ended up making him scrape the new-forming scab away and for a fresh round of blood to start dripping out. “Damn it,” I muttered harshly to myself, and attempted again to pull myself out of the bed. Lucio stepped back as I barked at him to help me and he stared at me for a moment before helping me to hobble back into the bathroom a couple of meters away. With his free hand Lucio grabbed the bathrobe I was wearing, which was previously removed by the doctor when I was asleep. 

“Uh, sit here.” The Count ushered me to a bench near the in-floor tub, and immediately turned on the faucet to hot water. 

“Lucio I don’t want a bath, damnit…” I cursed and grappled at my hip and lifting my hand to see my entire palm bloodied. The sight of it almost made me faint but I instinctively grappled at my stomach in the possible event that I’d be sick. 

Lucio looked at me alarmed before returning back to his usual controlling self “you are going to take a bath, you don’t have a choice.” He said and sat next to me on the bench. I could see the worry in his eyes when he looked to my paling expression and the blood soaking through my robe. “Fuck, y/n— I’m going to get Jules, stay here.” I nodded, there wasn’t much else I could do. 

By the time Lucio got back with the doctor the tub was nearly halfway full. The blood had soaked through my robe and into the wood of the bench, making me gag. Julian ran to my side, a medical needle already in his hand. He and Lucio gently laid me down on the bench and Julian removed my robe again, his face flushed but he was able to stay professional as he began to do my stitches. I jerked and thrashed in pain as he pulled the thread tight and cut the excess. 

“We need to get you in the water,” Julian said nervously. I tried to rise and the Count rushed to try and help but Julian glared at him menacingly. “You need to leave. There is nothing else you can do to help and there’s no reason you should be in here.” Lucios face curled into a snarl but he said nothing and did as he was told. 

Julian was able to lift me by the armpits and drag me gently Into the steaming water. There were no bubbles or scents, just the normal water and I curled into a sitting fetal position as he set me down. Julian looked me up and down before flushing and shaking his head, “if you need me, Y/n, just shout. I’ll be talking to the Count.” I nodded and the doctor headed towards the door. 

“Actually— Julian, could you stay with me...” I spoke just loud for him to hear. I could feel my face flush from the tips of my ears.

“I, uhm, yeah I can do that” Julian muttered back, as he walked back over to the bloodied bench and sat down. I could see him awkwardly having to drag his gaze away from me every couple of seconds until he planted his face in his hands and laughed lightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered “—really sorry I’m just a bit awkward, don’t even mind me,” he coughed to suppress a laugh. 

I started to feel self conscious; a highly attractive man was laughing at me as I sat naked in a bath. I couldn’t help but think he was laughing about how much of a loser I am, I sunk deeper into the blood-tainted water till just my nose and eyes were above it. “I- Y/n I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you I promise.” He said again, but the chuckle had left his tone. He cleared his throat and regained his professional tone. “I’m going to speak to Lucio now, before he overreacts and claims we did something.”

When he left the room I rose back to the normal level in the water. I contemplated using soap but decided against it when I realized how bad it would burn if it got into my wounds, so I settled for a wash-cloth instead and steadily began to use it to rub off the dried bodily fluids that covered me in a sticky mask and refused to come off by just soaking. I gagged when I got to my stomach and had to scrub off one of the stains that wasn't blood or sweat. 

After about 20 more minutes Lucio walked in, the doctor didn’t follow. “Why did you tell him to stay with you?” He growled suspectedly, walking hurriedly over to the tub from the door. I tensed up and immediately felt my senses of reason shut down, leaving me in a shaking fetal position in a far corner of the bath. This did nothing to stop Lucio in his tracks. 

“Why are you acting like a beat fucking kid, did he do something to you?” He yelled, squatting beside me on the outside of the pool. 

“No, sir,” I croaked, “no lucio—“ I repeated, correcting myself. “We didn’t do anything!” I explained shakily, feeling my throat tighten and my heartbeat speed up erratically. 

Lucio looked down at me and entwined his real fingers in my hair, tugging my head up to meet my gaze. Tears were already wetting the corners of my eyes. “Lucio, I swear,” I insisted, trying my best to keep eye contact without letting any tears fall. Lucio snarled and rolled his eyes before shoving my head momentarily into the water instead of just letting go. 

“Fucking whore!” He yelled and stormed out of the room. It took me at least 10 minutes of silence before I even moved my water-wrinkled body, and another 20 before I began to drain the tub, using all of my power to pull myself out and hobble to the bench to grab the blood encrusted robe. 

When I finally made it back to the bedroom I saw A furious Nadia and an absent minded Lucio glaring at the floor as he was being lectured. “Y/n!” I looked up in alarm when he called my name so brightly that I felt myself flinch back and almost fall to the floor. “See Noddy, you can even ask him yourself,” he said delightfully as he came and wrapped an all too tight arm around my shoulder, making me wince. “We are fine.” He hissed at Nadia and squeezed my freshly stitched wound, forcing me to stifle a yelp of pain. 

“Uh yes, Countess, were fine. Lucio hasn’t done anything, he actually helped me after a horrible monster attack last night.” I lied straight through a feigned smile. She didn’t look convinced, if anything she looked angrier. She left the room with heavy steps and glared at Lucio as she closed the door. 

“Great job, my love!” Lucio beamed at me. I gulped and tried to pull away from him but he just squeezed me tighter before eventually letting go and letting me stumble to the bed. 

“Fuck—“ I groaned. Everything hurt and I wanted anything else than to have my every move watched by The Count. 

“Darling,” he said, his voice sickly sweet, “you probably hurt because you’ve yet to eat anything.” He chuckled like it was the cure to all my problems. I sighed and realized he was right, I hadn’t even bothered to look at the tray he tried to bring me from lunch. Food was the last thing on my mind, and I don’t think I could have stomached any anyhow. 

After a couple minutes of silence and Lucio staring at me; I finally decided to speak. “The doctor said I should have my own room…” I reminded him quietly. The mentioning of Julian caused the Counts expression to change from normal to angry in a matter of seconds. 

“Well now, how could I trust a doctor that you fucked?” He asked evilly. Scooting close enough to whisper into my ear he continued “how would I be able to watch you and make sure you didn’t do it again?” His breath was hot on my ear and i squirmed, it sent primal signals to his lower stomach in the feeling of butterflies. 

“Lucio, I told you I swear to you, nothing happened!” I sobbed, my words hitching in my throat. 

“How could I believe a single thing you do—” He whispered, suddenly biting my ear seductively and causing me to rip myself away from him in fear. “Don’t kid yourself, Y/n!” He grabbed my arm to stop me from standing. “You’d do anything for sex and we both know it.” 

I swallowed tightly and shut my eyes. I had to block it out or it would just urge him on, I told myself. “Kinky little whore…” he moaned in my ear, slowly drawing his fingers up my arm and eventually latching them onto my good shoulder. He shoved me down, and moved himself to sit heavyset on my chest. I had yet to open my eyes. 

“Lucio— not again.” I gritted my teeth and tried to heave him off of me, but to no avail, he laughed.

“Oh?” His breath was so warm it made my ear tingle. “But I could make you feel so good.” He moaned and spread apart my robe, sliding his fingers smoothly over my chest and down to my stomach before he flicked them down to my dick. Rubbing lightly over the robe and drawing a sickening moan from me before pulling them away and moving them to his belt. Now using both hands he was able to unloop the belt and loosen his buckle. 

“Fuck- Y/n…” he moaned leaning to my ear as he reached his hand into his own pants and began to slowly jerk himself off, rolling his hips into the palm of his hand and breathing heavy in my ears. I felt my own breath become heavy and hot, despite my best attempts not too. “Ahh—“ his voice hit an uncharacteristically high note and arched his back as he bit his lip in a way that made the butterflies in my stomach come back. 

“Lucio—“ I breathed, “fuck…” I murmured, his Golden hand was finding its way back down to my crotch, making me hold my breath and flutter my eyes as his nails gently scraped my skin. 

“I told you, whore—!” He whispered, ending in another high moan, his voice breaking as he picked up his hands paces and forcing my hips to buck into his touch. Suddenly his pace increased greatly and his moans came out in scrambles of words and noises; biting the crook of my neck as he came and not moving till both hands had stopped. My hips continued to buck subconsciously, my body not used to being left unfinished but Lucio rolled off of me and onto his side of the bed, his heavy breathing subsiding. 

“Fuck— Lucio!” I replaced his now absent hand with my own, manipulating myself into a sudden but strong orgasm that left my body quivering. 

Lucios eyes rolled over my body, enjoying the fluttering of my eyes as I finally settled down and lied still. Lucio turned and softly cradled my face with his hand. “Next time…” he began, kissing me, but with no return, “you won’t get to finish…” he smirked and rolled back around. 

Despite the fact the night was early, I felt myself sink comfortably into the blankets and began to drift off in a cloud of sleep. I could feel the indent Lucio caused in the mattress puff back up when he rose, the only indication of him leaving the room was the heavy squeak of the door on its hinges


End file.
